


Young

by zashii



Series: MordHaus [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zashii/pseuds/zashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to my mind out of nowhere and t seems it's going somewhere haha. Please enjoy and do remember English is not my first language, do be patient and do not doubt to give constructive comments.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my mind out of nowhere and t seems it's going somewhere haha. Please enjoy and do remember English is not my first language, do be patient and do not doubt to give constructive comments.

Bottom, Bottom, Bottom! People could be heard saying. Probably someone else to add to the pile of dying drunks around the stairs. "Why do people always fall asleep on the stairs?" He wondered every time he assisted to these parties.

Oh, better than hearing his father talking about how much he loved this new country. He missed Denmark more than he would ever let out, least to his father who gave it all to move here. For him Denmark would always be his home.

They had to move out because his father got a job in the USA, it wasn't a big job but it was enough. Since then he had simply tried to adapt to the language and hopefully the grades so he can go to Harvard business school.

His parents thought it was just a fantasy of a poor child who dreamed too big, but he knew he could do it, he had the mind and spirit to give all he got so one day he'd be rich. 

For now his parents obliged him to go to parties and be a normal kid. His parents wished the ebst for him, asking him to make new friends and adapt to the neighbourhood. "At least they taught me to rap" he usually told himself while in parties, "Here the only thing I do is get drunk, watch people and get involve in their musical life style."  
Girl's attention was usually on him, but he had learnt how to take them away, not interested at all. Most of them had already understood that the foreign European kid was not interested. Unfortunately some of them took their time to realize that he had no intention of getting with any of them, avoiding him from 'enjoying' the party.

Getting back to reality, people were still loud.

"More, More, More" He might as well get close to see who was that person. People have been cheering for him since minutes ago, any other person would be smashed by then.

"I should have guessed" speaking out loud, more to himself than to someone in that party. It did not stop him from getting a reply "yeah, you know, when we were in primary school he brought fucking alcohol to my house. That guy's the fucking god of drinking."

He looked to the girl saying this, a brown haired girl, cheerleader and typical popular lady. "so, what's your name new guy?" invading his personal space, as amny others before her. "Charles Offdensen, we are in the same class" "Yeah, I know that, I was just teasing, I'm Carla. Don't you wanna go with me upstairs?" "I am more than sure that any of the gentleman on the stairs would be glad to fill your request, if you excuse me".

Charles got away from the circle as quickly as he could. The garden was huge, more than enough for him to walk around, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder, some girls really don't like to give up.

He turned around to politely decline, when his sentence was broken by surprise. Surprise to see that it was not Carla, but the drunken red haired who was holding him. "May I help you?"

-…

Nothing, that red hair was just staring at him. Maybe he was about to pass out? Well whatever that guy wanted was about to be revealed. Charles was being dragged by his right wrist all over the place. Until the red haired teen seems to have found the stairs. The boy must be really drunk to have forgotten where they were.  
It didn't take long for him to find himself locked into a room. Fear was not on his mind, he was good at fighting if that was what this guy was looking for. Amusement, amusement was the only thing on his head now, this guy must have serious balls to think he can take him one to one.

Carla had mentioned the guy since childhood, probably the red hair wanted him to keep away from his childhood sweet heart?

No, that wasn't it. Now he had no idea what it was but he wasn't really going to complain either, the taste of alcohol was delirious on his lips and tongue . Now he knew why he never took those ladies serious, this was the only thing he needed.

The wild teen didn't even introduce himself or ask him about anything. He must have realized that Charles wasn't complaining or trying to push him away so he calmed down. the kiss became slow and more passionate.

Some people knocked on the door a few times, probably a 'couple like them' who needed some privacy, but who cares.

The pair were enjoying themselves, when finally one of them decided to speak. 'Heeeyyy so the new European dood eh?"

Charles was blushing, the guy knew who he was but he had never really noticed more than his red hair. "come on dood, say something, I don't wanna fuckin think I'ma raping you..right?" His face changed quickly to show worry. Charles did not say anything but rather get him his own medicine, taking him from his wrist Charles dragged him to bed and sat on him.

"ohhh yaahh dood, that's what I'ma talkin bout!", said that, the red hair made sure to change the position. Now he was on top "call me pickles bay the way". They were about to kiss when the knocks on the door changed drastically. They knew that sound. They have been so entertained that did not hear the sirens, and none of them wanted to be in jail that night... "DOOD, no way! If they catch me ma dad will not halp me out! I don't even live with'em!" the red hair stood up as soon as he heard the voice of the police officer at the other side. Pickles was freaking out and a lot of despair on his face could clearly be seen.

"Come, I'm sure we can make it down the window and cross through the trees to my house if we don't stop running"

The red hair, now better known as pickles was not moving so he had to drag him to the window. Luckily he reacted right before jumping down, so both made it to Charle's house safely.

There was no police chasing them although his parents did notice something was wrong. "are you two ok? Made it away on time I see, haha!"

Charles paid no attention to his father and signed pickles to go with him upstairs. Pickles grinned at what he mentally called his parents in law and followed the European boy.

"heyyyy look at this pretty room, yu sure're neat." "I like to keep things in place." "Well, why don't you show me my place then?" innocently smiling to the other. Oh he knew there was no innocence on those eyes "shall I?" no waiting for an answer he carefully pushed him onto the bed.


	2. Here we are

Charles would assist to parties in company of Pickles ever since then. It came to the point where even his parents were wondering if having pushed their son into going out was a good decision. His mother would try to ask more about the places where he was going to, but would get a smile back and the door to her face. 

His dad had no major problems as long as his grade were all right. Moreover it seemed that his new friend knew how to keep him out of legal problems. It doesn’t mean they would not get in trouble it just meant that they had become experts on escaping from the police. Himself had to bail them out of jail twice during these past two years. For the amount of partying the two teens did, it was nothing. 

Everything was good in the family. 

That family came to include their child’s best friend into their everyday life.

It came to a point where they could almost think they were a couple. They’ve asked a few times if they were, both answered with their true views.   
Charles had simply opted for a “no, we are not” while pickles had said “life’s too complicated for suchs” 

Pickles used to spend a lot of time in the neighbourhood, when was not dragged to the correctional. Charles parents always tried to hid him when possible. 

In pickle’s’ views they had become like a not annoying family. They would never push too far into their business or expect anything different than being himself from him. Even when The pair were caught having sex, Charles’ parents would simply not mention it or treat them any different. 

High school had turned brighter. Pickles had thought that with the amount of drinking he did to blackout, his life was happy, but after the arriving of the Danish boy he could truly believe it. 

“I aint alone” 

“uh?”

“you knaw before ya arrived I was by myself”

“and now you are not?”

“yah. Ya knaw I feel as, ugh I just feel happier”

Charles simple smiled while looking up at the stars. They were close to a cliff, over the grass, with a mil weather thanks to the arriving dates of Easter. 

“ya think the aliens are watching us?” 

“As long as the police is not, I’m fine” 

They waited for around two hours to go back home. They were hiding from the police again, nothing new. 

“I’m da King!” 

“shut up pickles, they’ll just find us”

“come on they left! We’re free!”

Charles couldn’t help but laugh with his ‘pal’ as pickles liked to call each other. 

“one day I’m gonna be sooo richhh, I’ll be the king of alcohol!”

“oh, aren’t you?”

“come on dud, ya’ll see me! I’ll be at da top of da world and ya’ll be there with me”

They were walking in the middle of the street at night, there was nobody around.

Suddenly pickles stopped walking to stare at Charles from close up. 

Pickles simply inclined more and more into the other man. “yah know I think ya’ll be rich too”

“of course, that’s the plan.”

“yah, ya said Harvard eh?” glancing at him while signalizing with his head that they keep on walking home. “ya know, that’s far right? What am I gonna do then?”

Charles avoided thinking of that so he simply waited for the other one to make up an answer to the question he so much disliked. 

“I think, I’ll go to Hollywood and become famous. Then you can come live with me!”

“hm, I don’t think so. I’ll be your manager then. We’ll both be rich.”

“mh, then you’ll be my second manager!”

“why can’t I be the first?”

“cus I am gonna be rich sooner than ya! When ya go, I’ll leave too, and will find ma fame quicker than ya ya’ll degree”

“If I were you, I’ll keep on practicing my music skills then”

“of course, when ya’re studying I’m at the art room practising”

“I know that. I think we’ll do good then.”

“of course we will… I just hope that … for now, that day, ugh, I hope it’s still far”

It was time for Charles to stop walking this time. He got closer to pickles charmingly slow “we have two years to make the best out of it yet” smirking before planting a kiss on the shorter one. 

“come on guys, you are late, and now make out outside the house? come in, you can get warm in bed!”

“ugh dad…” “Hey Mr Offdensen, thank ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? Kudos?


End file.
